The invention relates to a plug connector for reversibly connecting electrical lines or connections to one another. Plug connectors and mating plug connectors are used in the prior art to produce an electrical and mechanical connection between two electrical lines or an electrical line and a device or an installation. In particular for transmitting high currents, plug connectors are required which are protected against environmental influences by the housing.